Brewing coffee by providing a quantity of coffee particles, for example, a quantity of coffee powder, i.e. a quantity of ground coffee beans, and causing the quantity of coffee particles to interact with an extracting medium such as hot water is a well-known process. Many types of devices have been developed for carrying out such a process in a more or less automated manner. One type of device is suitable to be operated for providing a quantity of coffee for a single cup in a relatively short period of time. In a device of such type, which is often referred to as a single-serve coffee maker, the coffee particles may be provided as powder in pads or capsules. Alternatively, it is possible for a single-serve coffee maker to comprise a grinding module for grinding coffee beans to coffee powder, giving a user of the coffee maker a sense of optimal freshness of the coffee.
Research has shown that consumers enjoy the smell of coffee generated during a grinding process and/or a brewing process, and that the perception of quality of the coffee is linked to such smell. However, in a single-serve coffee maker, the quantity of coffee particles which is processed is so small that aroma release from the coffee maker is very limited. Even in case the coffee maker comprises a grinding module, it is hardly possible for the user of the coffee maker to smell the aroma. The fact is that only about 20 grams of coffee beans need to be ground for the purpose of making one cup of coffee. Moreover, in many cases, the grinding module is not open to the environment of the coffee maker. The same is true in respect of the brewing chamber, with the exception of the outlet which serves for dispensing coffee, and which is not suitable for allowing aroma to escape from the brewing chamber as a consequence thereof.
WO 2014/185783 discloses a coffee brewing apparatus comprising an entrance opening for receiving coffee beans, a grinder for grinding coffee beans which have entered the coffee brewing apparatus via the entrance opening, a ground coffee transportation path for transporting ground coffee from the grinder to a brewing device, the brewing device being adapted to brew coffee on the basis of the delivered ground coffee, and an air ventilation system in fluid connection with the grinder for providing at least one air stream comprising a coffee grinding aroma to the outside of the coffee brewing apparatus and preferably in the direction of a user of the apparatus. Hence, in the apparatus known from WO 2014/185783, the grinder is open to the environment of the apparatus. However, in spite of the use of the air ventilation system, the user can only be provided with a limited sense of coffee aroma in view of the fact that a small quantity of coffee beans is ground, suitable for obtaining one cup of coffee as explained earlier. Hence, the problem of the user having a perception of reduced quality of the operation of a single-serve coffee maker based on a lack of coffee smell is not completely solved by applying the measures known from WO 2014/185783.